


夜（B格）

by yinshangmoxie



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinshangmoxie/pseuds/yinshangmoxie
Summary: 让我们从P.M9:00到A.M9:00，趁天未亮之前……
Relationships: 张语格/孔肖吟
Kudos: 33





	夜（B格）

“今晚，我们出去住。”

张语格从身后搂住孔肖吟，在她的耳边轻轻地说道。

734外务刚刚结束，飞上海的飞机要等到明天中午飞。

明天不用早起。

听出来张语格话里还有另一层意思，孔肖吟笑了，抬手覆盖上张语格搂住她的手臂，轻轻摩挲。

“想姐姐了吗？”

尾调上扬，轻佻暧昧，孔肖吟垂下眼眸勾起血红的唇角，诱惑迷人。

“当然……”拖长尾音，在这里停顿。

“想了~”张语格轻吻耳廓，柔软的嘴唇贴近冰凉的耳，呼吸打在耳道外，空气摩擦的声音鼓动耳膜。

一路痒进心里，搔不到，挠不着，直教人心颤。

两个人紧贴在一起，张语格的心跳加速不少，孔肖吟能清楚的感知到澎湃的鼓动，殊不知张语格贴着她颈侧的手臂，同样感受到了不一样的心跳。

夜，很快降临。

两个人故意错开成员和工作人员订房间的楼层，单独订了一个视野开阔的高层大床房。

两人拖着行李，一前一后进了房间。

房卡刚刚插上，张语格就一个不小心关掉了原本打开着的房间顶灯。

“嘭！”房门关闭隔绝了过道的灯光。

黑暗降临。

玄关空间狭窄，张语格小心翼翼抬手摸索开关的位置。

孔肖吟搂住张语格的脖颈，抵上额头，闭上眼睛。

“不用再找了……”

呼吸交织在一起，距离缓缓靠近，柔软的嘴唇触感让张语格战栗，温软相缠，轻触又分离。

突然很想观察对方的表情。

是否像自己一样沉沦？

张语格摸上孔肖吟的脸颊，微热的温度熨烫手心，摸到了她嘴角上扬的弧度。

“不专心……”

张语格摸到了开关。

昏黄的灯光暧昧不清，孔肖吟笑得温柔，眼瞳里映着光斑。

“先去洗澡，姐姐不着急~”

孔肖吟推着箱子往房间里走，张语格跟着她，把箱子随意往地上一倒，找出自己的洗漱用品进了浴室。

“一起啊，姐姐~”

浴室用的是玻璃墙，两截毛玻璃，两截透明玻璃，孔肖吟在外面看的清清楚楚，TAKO脱了上衣，现在在卸妆。

宽肩窄腰，散下来的长发遮住了一部分肩膀，却遮不住肩带，内衣是黑色的运动背心，洒脱率性，又有着健康的性感。

抬起的手臂牵动后背的肌肉，凹陷的流畅曲线散发出青春肉体的独特吸引力。

孔肖吟翻翻自己的箱子，抽出一条睡裙就往浴室走，边走边脱衣服。

脱到一丝不挂。

从背后抱住张语格的时候，孔肖吟看见镜子里自己那一双充斥着欲望的眼睛。

TAKO卸了妆之后更显年幼，让消音有了一丝丝罪恶感，是不是带坏了小孩子，转念一想，这孩子早就成年，不知道究竟是谁带坏谁呢！

张语格的后背贴上了一双柔软白兔，可以清楚的感受到贴上来之后两团软肉形状改变，同步传送的还有心脏的稳定鼓点。

温热的体温使她为之颤栗。

“我帮你卸妆……”

张语格拿化妆棉沾卸妆水打湿，或轻或重的擦过孔肖吟每一寸带妆的脸。

卸妆的手温柔掌握着分寸，就像张语格本人的性格。

所以孔肖吟才敢把自己完完全全的托付给她。

“我要卸眼睛咯，把眼睛闭上。”

轻柔的呼吸拍在脸上，带着张语格的灼热气息。

人是十分依赖视觉的动物，失去视觉带来的不安非常强烈，即便对象是TAKO，消音还是抬起手臂紧紧搂住张语格的腰，寻求依靠和保护。

手指隔着卸妆棉柔顺地划过眼皮， 一遍一遍，直到还原了皮肤本来的颜色。

张语格换了一片卸妆棉，擦去残留的眼妆，又换了一片新的擦去姐姐嘴唇上残存的口红。

孔肖吟十分配合的张嘴。

睁开眼睛，张语格的脸靠的很近，眼睛盯着自己的唇，手指顶着卸妆棉在唇上擦过。

“卸完了。”

张语格露出满意的笑容，像一只等待主人夸奖的小狗狗。

“乖~”

孔肖吟解开了张语格的裤扣，把拉链拉到底，张语格急不可耐地脱下了牛仔裤。

内裤是和背心搭配的黑灰色。

俯身露出的半球和山谷阴影都在诱惑着孔肖吟赶快进行下一步。

张语格直起腰身之后，看着孔肖吟被美色诱惑，神魂颠倒的模样，等待下一个命令。

“脱，都给我脱干净。”孔肖吟抬起眼睛，直直撞上张语格热切的视线。

张语格听话继续脱，交叉手臂把套头的背心脱下来，软肉失去束缚，上下起伏。

俯身去脱内裤，眼睛却没有转移，直勾勾地盯着高度正好的另一对白兔，刚刚贴着她后背，让她颤抖的这一对。

不管摸过多少次，紧紧相贴过多少回，她都难以忘记初见的那份视觉冲击。

衣服都通通脱干净，张语格牵着孔肖吟一起进了淋浴的玻璃隔间。

调好水温，让花洒固定在墙上的底座上。

“要沐浴露吗？”

张语格挤出一摊沐浴露在手心里。

孔肖吟点点头，被花洒的水冲得睁不开眼睛，往张语格身边靠，远离了花洒的水源，在脸上抹了一把。

张语格把手上的沐浴露从肩膀开始，均匀的抹在赤裸的肌肤上。

沐浴露的滑腻手感，人体肌肤柔软舒适，张语格的手掌心蹭过山尖的红色顶端，刺激来的太突然，孔肖吟情难自禁，发出了诱人声音。

“嗯！”

张语格从背后贴近孔肖吟，把自己胸前的沐浴乳蹭在消音的后背上，乳粒摩擦着后背光滑的肌肤，产生更多的快感。

不属于自己的灵活手指在身体各处探索新的趣味，TAKO的胸部贴着后背的肌肤摩擦，两颗小粒渐渐发硬，与柔软的乳房区别开来。

“……坏家伙！”

孔肖吟咬紧牙关，忍耐着难以抑制的呻吟，全身都在发热，张语格的手指顶住了一个至关重要的地方，两只手一上一下，把孔肖吟牢牢地锁在身前，一门心思使坏。

食指剐蹭着嫣红的顶端，绕着顶端打圈，按下再看它弹起，拇指和食指捏着顶端捻动揉搓。

孔肖吟显然十分受用这些小小的技巧，肩背上的肌肉难以自抑的收缩，气息也喘得越发急促。

那只向下滑去的手逗弄着藏起来的一颗小豆子，力道或轻或重的碾压磨蹭，勾起指尖顶着它快速按压，使快感累积。

孔肖吟有些腿软，费劲抵挡身体各处敏感被触碰传来的快感，腿间泛滥成灾，甬道一张一合，推挤出身体深处的欲望汁液。

很快孔肖吟在张语格手上迎来了一次小高潮，腿软的几乎要站不住。

“姐姐累了吗？”

张语格揽住孔肖吟的腰部，让下滑的身体重新回到自己的怀抱里，欺负小豆子的手轻柔地抚慰过下面每一寸娇嫩的肌肤。

自然也摸到了一手滑腻。

“姐姐，你都湿透了”张语格轻声在耳边吐出盖棺定论的话，手上没有停下来，用指尖勾勒花朵的形状。

孔肖吟自然知道自己从里到外都湿的一塌糊涂，心底和下身涌出的欲望却在催促着还想要更多。

张语格牵引孔肖吟来到花洒下，洗去身上的沐浴露泡沫，水流顺着身体曲线奔腾而下，两只手随着温热的水流四处游走。

孔肖吟挣开束缚，转身面对张语格，也替她洗去残留的泡沫，张语格顺从地抬起手臂，方便她上手乱摸。

小孩子的皮肤就是好，孔肖吟心里这么想着不由得多摸了几下，从前面摸去后背，再从后背游走而下，摸上挺翘的臀部，还收紧手指捏了两把。

“摸够了吗，姐姐~”

张语格搂着孔肖吟的肩头，抱住她，把自己的下巴靠在姐姐的裸肩上。

“喜欢摸你不行啊”孔肖吟转头就忘了刚才是谁把自己撩拨得腿软，要跟她抬杠。

“行，当然可以，我这是怕有人心急嘛~”

张语格顺着孔肖吟的脊柱，一节一节往下摸，轻轻点在凸起的骨头上。

“我才不急呢~”

孔肖吟放开张语格，挤了一些洗发水，揉出泡沫洗掉头上的发胶，张语格见她现在不着急，也不慌不忙地洗头去了。

冲干净身上头发上的泡沫，张语格穿上浴袍去洗手台吹头发。

姐姐在洗澡间玩水，多洗了一会儿。

张语格去检查外面有没有摄像头，检查结果是没有，还算比较满意。

洗手间传出了吹头发的声音，孔肖吟快要洗完出来了。

张语格从孔肖吟的化妆包里找到了一个白色的小雪人形状的小玩具，外形很有欺骗性，要不是之前在微博抽奖见过一次，张语格也要以为这是一个再正常不过的洗脸仪了。

孔肖吟吹完头发出来了，给手机找了个地方充电，整理一下翻乱的箱子，为了明天能多睡一会儿。

借口上厕所，张语格去把这个小雪人洗干净，藏在浴袍里面。

“姐姐收拾完了吗？”张语格靠在墙上，慵懒发问。

“不收了，上床睡觉。”

张语格去关大灯，留了一盏玄关的灯晚上起来上厕所。

钻进被窝躺着，张语格把小雪人放在自己这边的枕头下藏好，把浴袍往边上丢，光溜溜地在被窝里抱住孔肖吟。

孔肖吟早把浴袍脱干净了，现在也是光溜溜的躺在被窝里。

两个人纠缠在一起，抱成一团麻花，面对面凑在一起，探索对方口腔里的奥秘。

孔肖吟掀开被子，翻身坐在张语格胯上，双手撑在她的肩膀，俯身亲吻，吻她的唇，吻她的面颊，通红的耳朵，舔吻纤细的脖颈，幼滑的胸脯，将顶端红豆纳入口腔，再用舌头逗弄。

手指抚上另一边，用指腹的软处顶着尖端打圈，感受顶端在手指的挑逗下一点点变硬，变成更妖艳的颜色。

张语格害羞得眯了眼去看天花板，不再看姐姐对自己的身体正在做些什么，孔肖吟这个人平时就色气满满，伸出红舌的样子更让人面红心跳，张语格只一眼就再也不敢直视。

酥麻的快感从被触碰的皮肤传来，身体却贪婪的想要更多，太少了，还不够。

“多碰我一点。”张语格抚上孔肖吟的脸颊，抬起她的下巴去看她的脸，与她对视。

孔肖吟眼神变得幽深，顺着流畅的马甲线一路舔吻，绕着肚脐画了个圈，继续向下，抬起一条大腿跨过肩膀，钻进两腿间的水泽之地。

轻轻吹了一口气。

张语格整个人都颤了一下，红着脸瞥了一眼埋头在她腿间的姐姐，很快转向别处不敢再看，羞得肩膀都红了。

手臂环过大腿，指尖抵上敏感的软肉，孔肖吟用软舌快速的扫过凸起的小豆豆，将它纳入口中，用粗糙的舌苔一遍一遍刮擦敏感的肉粒。

涌出的滑腻花液沾湿了孔肖吟的下巴，食指探进不停收缩舒张的小穴，软肉推挤着接纳了突然入侵的手指，浅浅戳刺内壁，同时吸住小豆豆，更强力更快地舔它。

张语格被一浪一浪的快感推上巅峰，抬起腰下意识的企图逃脱这样强烈的情潮，被扣住大腿的手臂锁住，并不能逃开，只能绷着肌肉不停颤抖，身下涌出了许多液体，顺着孔肖吟的手指滴落在床单上。

抽出手，躺在张语格身边，孔肖吟把耳朵贴着她胸口听她急促而有力的心跳。

抬起手臂抱住胸口的这颗脑袋，张语格努力平息急促的呼吸，蜷缩起身子，紧紧贴着孔肖吟柔软的身体。

“姐姐你怎么这么会？”

孔肖吟得意忘形，挣开张语格的手臂，在妹妹脸上奖励似的啵了一口。

“因为我是姐姐啊~哼，小家伙还得再修炼修炼。”

张语格自然不服气，追着孔肖吟的唇亲，将她压在身下，手也不安分的四处点火，拿捏着孔肖吟的软处。

孔肖吟发出了享受的轻哼。

亲吻孔肖吟的面颊，耳廓，低声在她耳边喘息，手指探进一片湿润的沼泽地，看着姐姐难耐地扭动着腰，主动迎上来。

“姐姐，想要了？”

热气搔在敏感的耳朵周围，孔肖吟缩起肩膀抵抗一阵痒意，想逃却逃不开紧随而来的湿软舌尖。

“哈……啊！”

张语格的牙齿咬在肩膀的肌肉上，留下两排可爱的牙印和湿漉漉的水痕，舌尖舔过留下的牙印，痛和酥麻一起化成快乐。

手指揉捻着小豆，巧妙的控制着力度和速度，让她舒服却又不让她到达顶点。

“！”一个稍微带着凉意的东西顶上来，孔肖吟有些惊惶，瞪大了眼睛。

张语格按开开关。

震动的小玩具带来了连续不断的快感，汇集而上，带已经非常敏感的身体攀上顶峰。

丢开小玩具，张语格的手指滑进湿滑的甬道，用拇指抵住外面的小豆豆，勾起食指和中指在内壁寻找按压。

“哼~”

找到了。

“舒服吗？”张语格手上不停，枕在孔肖吟的肩膀，盯着姐姐通红的耳朵。

“别说话”孔肖吟抬起手臂遮住眼睛，不去看张语格的笑脸。

“这么说是很满意喽？”勾起手指顶着找到的粗糙内壁轻轻颤抖手腕。

“姐姐，夜还长着呢~”

……


End file.
